


best-laid plans

by bellafarallones



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, wholesome milo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: You're heavily egg-pregnant, and though your boyfriend Milo is far too wholesome to share your fetish for the situation, he's no stranger to birth and determined to help you through it. Reader is never gendered but does have a vagina.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	best-laid plans

Milo’s bedside table was crowded with framed photographs: his Pokemon, the people of Turffield, the gym leaders, Leon, his family. In each one he was smiling, often not looking at the camera but at whoever he had his arm around. This boundless, unabashed love for his friends was one of the things you like most about him.

Right now the sun was rising and the shadows the pictures cast on the rug looked like the skyline of a city. But you weren’t in the city anymore. That was the first thought that came to you as you drifted out of sleep, Milo’s thick arms curled around you. 

Then the cramping started, and you tensed. Ah. The skin of your swollen abdomen had been aching for days now, stretched too far, the outline of giant eggs inside you almost visible. 

Milo had been tactful enough not to ask. You knew he was far too pure and wholesome to appreciate why you’d allowed this to happen to you.

You squeezed your thighs together, chasing pleasure in pain. With the eggs (and often Milo’s cock; you’d been horny these past few days) inside you, the fullness hasn’t been too much to feel good. You did love to be filled. But this morning something had shifted, destabilized inside you, and you could tell the eggs were coming out soon.

You found his warm, calloused hand and squeezed it.

“Hm?” His warm legs shifted against yours. You were curled together like two spoons in a drawer, if spoons could be either muscle-bound or heavily pregnant. He skimmed the curve of your belly, and you spread your legs and pulled his hand lower. His fingers touched something wet. “Prebirth?” he murmured, still half-asleep. No. You’re just wet.

Of course he’d help you through it, he promised when you first sheepishly told him about your condition. He was a farmer. Birth, the forcing out of too-large objects through a stretched hole, was nothing new to him. 

Unlike a Wooloo, you had the capacity to feel shame. 

Suddenly one egg dropped. “It’s happening.” The full weight of it on your cervix was forcing you open from the inside. You shifted to lie on your back, legs open. The egg was… what, three inches across?

“Where do you want to be?” Milo was suddenly much more awake, his green eyes calm, hair mussed from sleep.

You groaned. “Here is good. I promise I’ll wash the sheets.”

Milo laughed, one of your favorite noises in the whole world, and pulled the covers off you both. You scooted up a little into a half-sitting position, and he put another pillow behind your back. His demeanor was as businesslike as if this was just another birth in the stable.

Milo knelt between your knees and put his big hands on your thighs, spreading them gently, and you gasped. He was so good at knowing when Pokemon were ready to give birth, had the instinct, regularly woke up in the night and got outside just in time to catch a baby Wooloo crowning. His silence as he looked at your twitching cunt suggested that this was nothing he hadn’t seen before. 

So you pushed, and the egg moved slowly, inexorably through you. Pokemon calmed when he was around, their births quicker and less painful when he petted them and whispered soothingly in their ears. It turned out you were the same way. 

“Oh,” he said, and you guessed that he was seeing the start of an egg. It was pressing against your g-spot now, against the tissue of your clit from the underside, and you wanted so badly to reach between your legs and rub your clit.

But Milo was right there and you couldn’t do it in front of him. He was interested in vanilla sex and surely couldn’t imagine the pleasure you found in pain and humiliation. His calmness, of course, only humiliated and aroused you more. 

“You’re doing so well, dear,” he said. “Can I touch?”

You nodded, eyes screwed shut. Your clit was throbbing, the pain becoming too much to enjoy as the widest part of the egg started to come out, and you pushed through it. You felt him against the taut skin of your taint, gripping the slippery egg as best he could, and _pulling._ You gasped and gripped the sheets and pushed, and it came out all at once, slipping warm into his palm.

You opened your eyes long enough to see him wrapping it in a towel. The egg itself, red with blue splotches, was larger than it’d seemed inside you, and you wondered that you’d managed to get it out at all. Where did the towel come from? Of course he was prepared.

But more pressingly, you were now _gaping_ open and dripping slick _,_ and if you weren’t so sore you’d clamp your legs shut just to not feel so empty. “That wasn’t so bad,” you gasped. And the eggs still inside you were shifting now, falling into new positions, and you ground your hips into the mattress to get some stimulation.

Milo put the egg aside and turned back to you, stroked your inner thigh with his knuckles, so close to what you needed. “The first one is always the hardest, in my experience. I’m right here.” He touched your labia, peeling it apart, and you pressed your hips into the touch. 

Of course he could tell you were turned on.

“Do you- do you want me to touch you more?”

“You don’t have to, I appreciate you just being here…” And of course his clinical touches were unbearably arousing by themselves.

He pressed a kiss to your inner thigh. “Touching you has never been a hardship for me.”

He rubbed your clit as you pushed, and of course he was right that the second one would be easier, slipping out on the wetness of the first. When you were gaping again he pressed three fingers inside you, too easily, and scissored them against your lax inner walls. You closed your legs around his forearm and he made to withdraw, but you grabbed his wrist. “Please. Let me get off.”

“Alright, dear.” He curled his fingers inside you. He was also hard himself, which was deeply gratifying. You fully intended to give him the world’s best blowjob after all this was over. 

For now you fucked yourself on his fingers. The release of the pressure inside you had been almost orgasmic, and now you needed to orgasm for real.

Your release, when it came, was intense and almost anticlimactic, and the tensing of your abdomen pushed the third egg through, chasing Milo’s fingers as they withdrew. But this one was bigger, and you were more sensitive now, and whimpered as it stopped inside you, widest part refusing to come through. 

“Just a little more,” said Milo. “You’re so close. Push.”

You pushed for one more moment through the burning stretch, and he pulled, and then the final egg was in his hands. “That’s it,” you said.

“Well done!” said Milo. “That was faster than I expected. Are you okay?”

You rolled over onto your side and pulled your knees to your chest, trying to compress the gaping emptiness you felt. “Yeah. Give me a minute. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem.” He lay down again beside you, and you opened your eyes long enough to see him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing eggpreg fic and it hadn't occurred to me that eggs have to come out through BOTH the cervix and the opening of the vagina? ive never given birth so i dont know which exit is more dramatic


End file.
